This disclosure relates to a roll control system, and more specifically, to a failsafe device for the roll control system.
Roll control systems are used to enhance vehicle stability. One type of roll control system regulates the flow of fluid between chambers associated with opposing sides of the vehicle. During an undesired roll condition, the roll control system provides more fluid to one of the chambers than the other of the chambers to stiffen the suspension in the direction of vehicle tilt. A failure in some roll control systems may result in a condition in which the vehicle tilt is maintained subsequent to the roll condition, for example, during straight driving conditions.
It is desirable to provide a failsafe shutdown procedure that prevents undesired tilt in a failure of the roll control system while providing efficient operation.